everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Pingu Episodes
Pingu is a TV show that airs on SF DRS and CBeebies. Season 1 (1986-1990) *1. Hello Pingu 28-05-1986 *2. Pingu Delivers the Mail 04-06-1986 *3. Pingu Looks After the Egg 11-06-1986 *4. The New Arrival 18-06-1986 *5. Pingu Goes Fishing 25-06-1986 *6. Jealousy 16-09-1987 *7. Hide and Seek (Pingu episode) 23-09-1987 *8. Barrel of Fun (episode) 30-09-1988 *9. Pingu Plays Fish Tennis 07-10-1988 *10. Skiing (Pingu episode) 14-10-1988 *11. Sledging (Pingu episode) 21-10-1989 *12. Lost Baby 28-10-1989 *13. Ice Hockey (Pingu episode) 04-09-1990 *14. Pingu Runs Away 24-09-1990 *15. Building Igloos 01-10-1990 *16. Pingu and Pinga Stay Up 08-10-1990 *17. Music Lessons 15-10-1990 *18. Little Accidents 22-10-1990 *19. School Time 29-10-1990 *20. Pingu's Ice Cave 05-11-1990 *21. Pingu's Dream 12-11-1990 *22. Grandpa is Ill 19-11-1990 *23. Pingu and Pinga at Home 26-11-1990 *24. Noise (Pingu episode) 03-12-1990 *25. Pingu and the Barrel Organ 10-12-1990 *26. Pingu's Circus 17-12-1990 Season 2 (1991-1994) *1. Pingu at the Doctor's 20-08-1991 *2. Pingu's Admirer 27-08-1991 *3. Pingu and the Seagull 16-01-1992 *4. Pingu Goes Ice Surfing 23-01-1992 *5. Pingu's First Kiss 30-01-1992 *6. Pingu's Curling Game 06-02-1992 *7. Pingu the Icicle Musician 13-02-1992 *8. Pingu the Chef 20-02-1992 *9. Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas 25-12-1992 *10. Pingu Goes Away 02-03-1993 *11. Pingu the Photographer 09-03-1993 *12. Pingu's New Kite 16-03-1993 *13. Pingu and the Many Packages 23-03-1993 *14. Pingu the Conjurer's Apprentice 30-03-1993 *15. Pingu's Birthday 06-04-1993 *16. Pingu at the Funfair 13-04-1993 *17. Pingu the Babysitter 20-04-1993 *18. Pingu Cannot Lose 27-04-1993 *19. Pingu and the Game of Fish 01-03-1994 *20. Pingu Gets a Bicycle 08-03-1994 *21. Pingu's Visit to the Hospital 15-03-1994 *22. Pingu on the School Excursion 22-03-1994 *23. Pingu and Pinga at the Kindergarten 29-03-1994 *24. Pingu and the Strangers 05-04-1994 *25. Pingu Helps His Mother 12-04-1994 *26. Pingu Builds a Snowman 19-04-1994 Season 3 (1995-1996) *1. Pingu Goes Cross Country Skiing 15-06-1995 *2. Pingu at the Museum 22-06-1995 *3. Pingu's Grandpa Comes to Stay 29-06-1995 *4. Pingu's Long Journey 06-07-1995 *5. Pingu Pretends to be Ill 13-07-1995 *6. Pingu the Painter 20-07-1995 *7. Pingu's Trick 27-07-1995 *8. Pingu and the Mother Bird 03-08-1995 *9. Pingu Quarrels With His Mother 10-08-1995 *10. Pingu and the Message in a Bottle 17-08-1995 *11. Pingu Has an Idea 24-08-1995 *12. Pingu Breaks a Vase 31-08-1995 *13. Pingu and the Paper Plane 07-09-1995 *14. Pingu Takes Revenge 13-06-1996 *15. Pingu Makes a Mistake 20-06-1996 *16. Pingu and the Toy 27-06-1996 *17. Pingu the Superhero 04-07-1996 *18. Pingu and the Fishing Competition 11-07-1996 *19. Pingu and the Letter 18-07-1996 *20. Pingu Feels Left Out 25-07-1996 *21. Pingu Wins First Prize 01-08-1996 *22. Pingu and the Ghost 08-08-1996 *23. Pingu and the Postcard 15-08-1996 *24. Pingu's Discovery 22-08-1996 *25. Pingu and the Baker 29-08-1996 *26. Pingu and the Lost Ball 05-09-1996 The Movie (1997) *A Very Special Wedding 1997 Season 4 (1998-2000) *1. Pingu's Disadvantage 05-01-1998 *2. Pingu Refuses to Help 06-01-1998 *3. Pingu the Mountaineer 07-01-1998 *4. Pingu and the Big Fish 08-01-1998 *5. Pingu Shows What He Can Do 09-01-1998 *6. Pingu Clears the Snow 12-01-1998 *7. Pingu Has a Day Off 13-01-1998 *8. Pingu the Archer 14-01-1998 *9. Pingu Gets a Warning 17-01-1998 *10. Pingu and the Magnet 20-01-1998 *11. Pingu Gets Help 19-07-1998 *12. Pingu in Paradise 20-11-1998 *13. Pingu's Dangerous Joke 21-01-1999 *14. Pingu the Pilot 22-01-1999 *15. Pingu Teases Pinga 23-01-1999 *16. Pingu's Wish 26-07-1999 *17. Pingu is Curious 27-11-1999 *18. Pingu Gets Organised 08-12-1999 *19. Pingu Builds a Tower 01-01-2000 *20. Pingu the King 30-01-2000 *21. Pingu the Baker (2000 episode) 02-02-2000 *22. Pingu and the Doll 03-02-2000 *23. Pingu Helps Grandfather 04-03-2000 *24. Pingu Has a Bad Day 05-04-2000 *25. Pingu Loses the Bet 07-04-2000 *26. Pingu and His Cup 09-09-2000 Season 1 (PA) (2000-2001) *1. The Work 22-11-2000 *2. What Comes Up, What Must Down (Pingu Adventures) 29-11-2000 *3. John Jumps Down 06-12-2000 *4. The Magic Show (Pingu Adventures) 13-12-2000 Season 2 (PA) (2001-2002) *16. John Buy Game Boy Advance 01-01-2002 Season 3 (PA) (2002-2003) Season 5 (2003-2004) *1. Pingu's Bouncy Fun 01-08-2003 *2. Pingu Finishes the Job 08-08-2003 *3. Pingu Digs a Hole 15-08-2003 *4. Pingi's Valentine Card 22-08-2003 *5. Pingu Wants to Fly 29-08-2003 *6. Pingu's Windy Day 05-09-2003 *7. Pinga's Lost Rabbit 12-09-2003 *8. Pingu's Moon Adventure 19-09-2003 *9. Pinga Sleepwalks 26-09-2003 *10. Pingu the Snowboarder 15-01-2004 *11. Pinga has Hiccups 16-01-2004 *12. Like Father, Like Pingu 19-01-2004 *13. Pingu's Ice Sculpture 20-01-2004 *14. Pinga's Balloon 21-01-2004 *15. Pingu and the Knitting Machine 22-01-2004 *16. Pingu's Balancing Act 23-01-2004 *17. Pingu Gets Lost 26-01-2004 *18. Pingu and Pinga Go Camping 27-01-2004 *19. Stinky Pingu 28-01-2004 *20. Pingu and the Band 29-01-2004 *21. Pingu and the Snowball 30-01-2004 *22. Pingu Sticks Up 02-02-2004 *23. Pingu and the Doorbell 03-02-2004 *24. Pingu Plays Tag 04-02-2004 *25. Pingu's Pancakes 05-02-2004 *26. Pingu's Bedtime Shadows 06-02-2004 Season 6 (2005-2006) *1. Pingu's Sledge Academy 03-01-2005 *2. Pingu and the Hose 04-01-2005 *3. Pottery Pingu 05-01-2005 *4. Pingu and the Litter 06-01-2005 *5. Mother's New Hat 07-01-2005 *6. Poor Pinga 10-01-2005 *7. Pinga in the Box 11-01-2005 *8. Pingu and the Present 12-01-2005 *9. Pingu and the Toyshop 13-01-2005 *10. Pingu and the Paper Mache 14-01-2005 *11. Sore Tummy Pingu 24-11-2004 *12. Pingu Gets Carried Away 25-11-2005 *13. Pingu and the School Pet 28-11-2005 *14. Pampering Pingu 29-11-2005 *15. Green Eyed Pingu 30-11-2005 *16. Pingu Wraps Up 01-12-2005 *17. Pingu and the Fish Flute 02-12-2005 *18. Pingu Boogaloo 21-02-2006 *19. Pingu and the Daily Igloo 22-02-2006 *20. Pingu and the Rubberband Plane 23-02-2006 *21. Pingu and the Braces 24-02-2006 *22. Pingu's Big Catch 27-02-2006 *23. Pingu and the New Scooter 28-02-2006 *24. Pingu and the Paint 01-03-2006 *25. Pingu Makes a Big Splash 02-03-2006 *26. Pingu and the Abominable Snowman 03-03-2006 Season 4 (PA) (2006-2007) Season 5 (PA) (2007-2008) Season 6 (PA) (2008-2010) The Movie (PA) (2010) Season 7 (PA) (2011-2013) Season 1 (P&E) (2014-2015) Season 2 (P&E) (2015-2016) Season 3 (P&E) (2016-2017) Season 1 (P&TC) (2017-2018) *1. Pingu Cooks Up A Treat! 07-10-2017 *2. Watch Your Step, Pingu! 14-10-2017 *3. Pingu's Rules Of Babysitting 21-10-2017 *4. Pingu the Baker (2017 episode) 28-10-2017 *5. Pingu the Super Substitute 04-11-2017 *6. Pingu At Your Service 11-11-2017 *7. Power Up Pingu 18-11-2017 *8. Buzz Off! 25-11-2017 *9. Pingu the Hero! 02-12-2017 *10. Flower Power 09-12-2017 *11. Let's Build An Igloo! 16-12-2017 *12. Robby is Santa Claus? 23-12-2017 *13. Pingu's Magnet Muddle 30-12-2017 *14. The Art of Baking 13-01-2018 *15. Mama's Birthday Surprise 20-01-2018 *16. Pingu Takes Flight 27-01-2018 *17. Pingu Glides to Fame 03-02-2018 *18. Pingu Plugs a Leak 10-02-2018 *19. Pingu and Pinga Fashionistas 17-02-2018 *20. Go on Lifting! 24-02-2018 *21. Is Fishing Fun?! 03-03-2018 *22. Mail Delivery is a Big Fuss! 10-03-2018 *23. Sticky Panic 17-03-2018 *24. Special Delivery for Pingu 21-03-2018 *25. Who's the Victory!? 24-03-2018 *26. Let Flowers Bloom! 31-03-2018 Category:Pingu Category:Lists